The Summons
by MethLabrador
Summary: Set in PG. Kitty summons Bartimaeus for the first time, and I don't think either of them expected this sort of outcome. Back in the day this would be called a 'lemon'. BartimaeusxKitty.


**Hello! I hope this oneshot is ok as it's my first! It's got no real plot but I know that noone reads oneshots for the plots so whatever lmao.  
>This pairing has a lot of chemistry, so I'm surprised there aren't that many fics out there for them! Here's my contribution for that:<strong>

**00000**

He was right; I just couldn't put my trust in him. I wanted to more than I dared admit, but there was something lingering in those black eyes that made me instinctively uneasy and uncharacteristically hesitant. This summons had not gone to plan. Sitting cross-legged in the opposite circle in perfect symmetry to me, he watched my fingers, mesmerised like a cat watching fish – waiting to pounce. They delicately prodded the edge of the pentangle.

A horrid, sickening battle raged inside me – to smudge the line and risk death, or not to smudge and risk all my hopes for a better future. After I had told him my plan, to unite demons and humans to overthrow the magicians, he'd thrown it back in my face. Three years of accumulated ambition lay heavily on my shoulders, three years of waiting for this encounter. I felt the weight of these years pressing down, forcing me into a decision that no one in their right mind would attempt. His eyes flitted back to mine, mocking and hard. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I saw his expression.

"You can't can you?" he shook his head slowly. "How am I supposed to help you on your harebrained mission for spirit and human equality when you can't even trust me? Me?"

I swallowed hard, feeling more human than ever in the eyes of the djinn. "If I did, you'd tear me to shreds."

He didn't reply. He didn't need to. Our eyes locked in a silent stand-off, neither one breaking the trance. He dared me, I waited, accumulating all the bravery I had. He thought I wasn't serious enough about this plan – I'll show him.

With shaking fingers, I pushed the chalk outward, breaking the perfect circle beneath me.

For a second neither of us moved, I glanced up and he glanced down, then before I knew it, he had leapt out of the pentangle and pushed my shoulders to the ground. I fell back heavily with his weight on top of me, as I looked up; I saw that he'd changed form into an older, more vicious looking Ptolemy. His larger thighs straddled my waist and legs, giving me no room to manoeuvre. Physically stronger and with a harsher voice, he had pinned me effortlessly to the ground and rasped into my ear, sending shivers coursing through my petrified body.

"Never trust a demon Kitty, rookie mistake."

I squirmed in vain against his vice-like grip, smudging the chalk into powder on my back. "But-but I proved my trust!"

He moved away from my ear and looked down on me, a foot or so above my face. He sneered, "Sometimes things never change, the magicians will always be in power and the children of the other place will always be slaves. Accept it Kitty".

"No!" finding sudden strength and ignoring the tears that were flowing freely from my eyes, I kicked and thrashed about in a fit of rage. Unperturbed by my actions, he waited until I'd calmed down enough for him to speak over my cries.

"I could kill you right now and be done." The djinni spoke harshly; I stopped protesting to listen to the next fatal words. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing. My chest was rising and falling rapidly beneath him. I looked up, expecting to see nothing but hatred. "But I've always had a soft spot for you - even if you are a total idiot."

So he wasn't going to tear me to pieces. I felt a slight relief, but the thought of continuing with no more plan, nothing to work towards – it filled me with more dread than death. My voice was clogged from crying but I spoke clearly to him, demanding every ounce of his attention, "If you leave now without helping this cause, you're sentencing me to death."

"That's a bit melodramatic of you."

"You were my only hope. Without you and the other spirits, there is no chance of brining them down. It's pointless." Another wave of disappointment hit me, though foolish and naive it definitely was. I thought to him that I was special; we'd fought the golem together and parted as friends – united against Mandrake. A 'soft spot' was nothing – not if it meant he wouldn't help me.

"Yes, it is pointless. I'm glad you finally see it."

"Don't you care for me at all?!" I knew I was getting over-emotional, overstepping the boundaries in our relationship. But frankly I had nothing left to lose. He looked down at me, long and hard, eventually he broke the eye contact. At that moment I think he fully realised the human implications of pinning a girl down on the floor and straddling her.

"Demons do not care for any human. No matter how pretty the face." His own face darkened considerably, still disguised as the older, meaner looking Egyptian boy. He looked contemplative for a few moments until I broke the silence.

"You know that's bullshit."

"Language Miss Jones." He bantered, but I did not reply. The silence then stretched on. We both knew he should get up, and I would do the inevitable summons. But he wasn't moving, and I was in no rush to be rid of him. My hair had fallen about my face, with a strand stuck on my reddened lips. I itched to move it away but my arms were being held fast by the djinn leaning over me. In an attempt to dislodge it I tried to lick it with the corner of my tongue. With a flash of embarrassment I noticed his eyes trained on the action. Immediately I withdrew my tongue.

His reaction was to let go of my right arm and bring his had up to move it away, tucking the loose strand behind my ear, my cheeks involuntarily heated up and I averted my gaze momentarily. Although my arm was free, there was no point in trying to escape because 1) he would still overpower me, 2) he wasn't going to kill me and 3) I didn't particularly want to escape at that point.

His hand lingered on my ear tracing the shell with a feather-light touch, then slowly he trailed it down my blushing cheeks to my lips. Hardly breathing, I felt him touch my lower lip with an infinitesimally gentle caress. An impossibly strong feeling shot through my body. Not knowing how on earth to react or even process what was happening, I simply lay there, gazing up at him. His eyes were half lidded and blacker than I'd ever seen them, filled with something I did not recognise.

Despite my best efforts to stay calm and collected, my thoughts began to wander as I shifted my focus down towards his lips. Feeling strangely detached from the reality of what was happening; I slowly raised my free hand and cupped the side of Bartimaeus' face, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone. If he had noticed, he didn't show it, transfixed as he was on my lips.

For a split second I caught a vague glimpse of my reflection in his dark eyes. I saw a girl, hair fanned out behind her on the floor, glassy eyed and looking distinctly dreamy. He moved his face closer to mine, so close that our breath mingled in the cool air of the summoning room. Just a few more inches...

A vague and easily ignored part of my brain told me that I was getting turned on by a demon; it exclaimed that I should probably stop caressing his face and instead deliver a good hard punch to it. But it wasn't just any _demon _, it was Bartimaeus. That thought sent another thrill down my spine, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

"I can hear your hormones." he whispered, impossibly close to my lips, smiling slightly.

"What would you expect in this situation?" I asked playfully, smiling back at him a little, "I'm only human."

That seemed to bother him a little, a part of the spell that had hung over us faded out. I furrowed my brows. He broke eye contact and moved back a little, looking off to the side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I gently tried to move his face back with my up stretched hand but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I-"

"Don't apologise... I'm enjoying this." As soon as it escaped my mouth his head swivelled back to face me. I blushed crimson and bit my lip. A wicked smile spread about his features.

"Kitty Jones I am surprised".

"Just shut up and do what you were going to do a minute ago." My previous embarrassment turned to impatience.

"Your wish is my command."

Before I could roll my eyes at the cheesy line, in one fluid motion he angled his head down to capture my lips, bringing both hands up to cradle my face. The kiss was gentle, curious and slow. The dreamy mood from before was gone, it had been replaced instead by a hyper awareness of every touch and every sound and every taste that was being experienced by both sides. I brought both my free arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer towards me. He stopped leaning on his elbows and instead lay flat on top of me as a rather pleasant dead weight, our bodies melded into each other. My hands began to wander along his back, feeling the dips and curves of the muscles beneath the fake flesh. I knew this body wasn't real, I knew he wasn't a man – perhaps he wasn't even feeling anything from this – but right now I didn't really give a crap.

A delicious moan came deep from his throat as I had graced my fingers over his nipples, counteracting all my previous thoughts about his ability to feel. Moving away from my swollen lips, he made a trail of sweet kisses from the corner of my mouth down to the pulse point of my neck. He bit down hungrily. I suppressed a scream, digging my hands into his dark hair.

"Mr- Mr Button might hear. Downstairs." I gasped, trying to think with some clarity. In horror I imagined what could potentially arise if the old man walked in on me having a steamy makeout session with a djinni on top of my ruined pentangle.

"I soundproofed the room over fifteen minutes ago." Bartimaeus murmured into the pale skin of my neck, half kissing, half biting as he made his way down towards my collar bone, leaving an obvious marker of possession. Knowing I could let out my voice, I couldn't hold back a shrill cry of pleasure mingled with pain into the still air of the room when he bit into the thin skin of my collar. Whimpering, I drew his face back up to mine for another heated round of kissing.

Realising that he already had no shirt on, and a flimsy, probably quite drafty skirt on – I began to feel very hot and constricted in my jeans and long-sleeved top. Not knowing where this session was even going (my mind had wandered down that route but I wasn't even sure what was down there on him) I decided to let him do the leading.

Almost immediately after I'd thought this, a snaking hand wound its way up the back of my top, clenching the sweaty skin with a strength that wasn't human. He rose onto his knees, bringing me up with him onto my knees in front of him, never breaking the kiss. My hands began to wander just a little lower as both of his hands began to tug at the bottom of my top, dragging it slowly up. I raised my arms and he pulled it swiftly off. Before I could even feel embarrassed or exposed, he'd enveloped me in his arms, kissing my shoulder and slicing the back of my bra cleanly in two, no doubt with a claw created on his finger tip.

He delicately drew the straps down off my arms, removing the garment entirely and tossing it over his shoulder towards his first pentangle; I pressed my hands against the flat planes of his chest in an attempt to cover what I could of my breasts. My curves were still blatantly obvious to Bartimaeus however. I felt another blush rise to my face as he removed my hands and then I emitted an unladylike yelp as he grabbed my butt, lifting me up so I was a head taller than him. I draped my arms around the djinni's neck to keep me from falling back and wrapped my legs around his midriff... and well – you can guess where his head now was.

After some intensive ministrations, I was beginning to fall apart. I needed to know at what point I could let myself combust however. We'd moved again, this time I was straddling him. I was sweaty, my hair was a mess and I was aching for his touch in other places. He on the other hand was looking pretty chirpy, sitting up on his elbows with seemingly limitless strength while I fumbled with my jeans. His cheeks were flushed and his hair very slightly shiny with sweat – but he was nowhere near as dishevelled as me. Even though his energies were wearing low from enslavement to Mandrake, he still looked relatively unfazed. I could feel something suspiciously hard below where I was sitting on my lap – making me quiver a little bit more than I already was – but I wasn't even sure if spirits could even do this sort of thing. How did it work for them? I dared a question about demonology as I slipped the first leg out of my trousers.

"How does the next bit work for you then?" I asked, my voice sounding oddly quiet and husky.

"Since I'm in a human form," Bartimaeus' eyes lingered on a certain newly revealed area, before politely moving back to my face with a lopsided grin, "it'll all work the way a human's does."

"Then how comes you're not all sweaty or needy yet? Aren't you meant to be a man, physically at least?" I questioned, wanting the djinni to be as undone as I was feeling. With both legs now free of jeans and both feet sock-free, I was naked save for my knickers. My previous embarrassment had completely disappeared; it had occurred to me that in his life he had probably seen a lot of worse lookers than me. I shuffled back a little along his thighs to begin removing his Egyptian skirt.

"I'm still male where you're concerned." As he said it, I had revealed some sort of undergarment, vaguely resembling boxers but of looser linen fabric. Covered by the skirt but now more plainly visible was a bulging shape. I recalled an accusation I'd made of Bartimaeus earlier, when I'd said he'd been 'compensating for something' with his first incarnation that night. Evidently I was wrong.

Several minutes later and the djinn was clenching his teeth, letting out groans and mumbling in a foreign language whenever a strong surge came over him. His softly toned, masculine body was now covered with a sheen of youthful sweat similar to my own. Rather proud of my new found abilities, I continued my attentions on his lower region, demon or man – there's probably not that much difference in the end. The heat I felt radiating out from both of our bodies was making me light headed and deliciously feverous.

"Kit-Kitty wait, you've got to stop."

Suddenly embarrassed that I'd done something wrong, I quickly but reluctantly sat up and stared at him wide eyed. "Sorr-"

"Can't... gonna be able to hold it all in if you keep going- like that." He stammered, still lying back, propped up on his elbows with some difficulty. The djinn looked a bit shaky; I hope I'd exhausted his seemingly endless energies somewhat.

"How poetic of you" I replied with a smirk as I crawled back up his body to steal his lips in a scorching kiss. Soft, pale feminine skin pressed against his tanned, toned body as we melded together for a second time, but with the absence of clothes, it became something else altogether. Bartimaeus lent back, now flat on the floor as his hands fastened onto the plump, soft skin of my hips, massaging and caressing in a far more sensual way than I'd been dealing with him moments before. I could feel his length next to my thigh. I slowed the kiss a little and looked down into his flushed face. The djinn smiled weakly, giving me a cheeky wink that made my toes curl; in response I dragged my fingers through his gorgeous locks and lowered my lips to his once more. The simmering waves of need pouring off the both of us must have been enough to power a small turbine. Bartimaeus began trying to get my knickers off without breaking the kiss, and with no avail, cut clean through them with a retractable claw. I squeaked into his mouth even though I was probably expecting as much. Once the last piece of clothing was removed the ache in my stomach was became unbearable. I pulled back, sitting atop his torso to look down with half-lidded eyes at the breathless djinn beneath me.

"I need you, now."

Bartimaeus' impossibly black eyes studied me for a second, before rolling us over so I was underneath him again. He cupped the undersides of my knees and lifted my legs, shuffling forward a bit on the floor. He leaned over, placing hands either side of my face to support himself.

Before the djinn did anything else, he looked me straight in the eye – the cloud of passion dispersing momentarily.

"May I?"

I nodded profusely, grabbing his butt in an attempt to push him down.

"Easy there tiger" he mocked, moving my hips closer towards him and reconnecting his lips to mine. I was just about to complain at my request being denied when I felt him plunge into me up to the hilt. Gasping and arching my back upwards, I was in both awful pain and complete bliss. I heard a long guttural moan from above me as Bartimaeus threw his head back at the sensation. For me, it hurt enough to bring a few tears into my eyes – but I angrily brushed them away before the djinn could see. I was the kind of girl who fought afrits, I refused to cry on my first time.

"Are you alright?" he was looking down at me with concern, I shook my head vigorously. "You don't look it, do you want to stop?"

"No, stay. I think it'll go in a minute. Just, just don't move yet." I knew the djinn was good deep down, even if everyone else seemed to think the demons were all evil. His care over me in that moment reassured my faith in him. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a sadness. I didn't want him to leave, ever.

"I'll try."

As I adjusted to the pain, I glanced down to the point where our bodies were joined and felt myself almost come undone at the sight.

"I-I think I'm okay now, please continue."

Slowly, we began a rhythm of clumsy movements (mostly my fault), until the pain from before had gone. In its place stood a deep burning sensation, building deeper and hotter with every movement of his hips to mine. His face was buried in the crook of my neck, with one of my hands gripping the back of his head, and the other his arm. He placed further kisses and muttered my name into the damp skin of my neck.

All that could be heard in the room was my gasps and groans, Bartimaeus' panting murmurs and the quick sound of skin slapping skin.

The indefinable pleasure that had been building in my lower stomach had reached boiling point. Arching my back up and squeezing all the muscles in my body, I screamed and shuddered as I became undone beneath him. Shortly after he followed suit, releasing and roaring out my name in such an animalistic way that I forgot altogether he was a spirit.

He fell limply on top of me, panting heavily. We lay there for some time in utter bliss.

**00000**

When my euphoria began to clear, I began to realise what had just happened. Utter embarrassment washed over me in waves – what was I thinking? My first time had been with a djinn! I wasn't some naive peasant girl from _The Swans of Araby_! I was Kitty Jones, underground rebel with fists of steel.

It occurred to me that Bartimaeus must have been just as utterly bewildered as me right now. I looked up at him from where I was lying now by his side. His eyes were closed, but I knew djinns couldn't sleep. My arm was draped across his stomach, and his hand clutched my shoulder tightly, pressing me to him.

"Well I don't think either of us were expecting that when you first appeared tonight" I murmured, placing my forearms on his chest and resting my head on them so that I was looking right into his peaceful face. At that, he cracked an eyelid open and studied me before smiling and closing it shut.

"You're telling me. Let's just hope Mandrake doesn't make me spill the beans about what I was up to when I get back...actually scrap that, I'd love to see his face."

I smiled, the previous melancholic feeling began to appear again as I realised I had no idea when I'd next be seeing him.

"I can hear someone moving about downstairs, you better put some clothes on Miss Jones, I don't want anyone seeing you like this except me."

My eyes flashed to his in complete surprise. He looked a bit taken aback by what he's just admitted, but tried to brush it off. "That is – it's creepy as hell if an old man were to see you like this. Just trying to protect your dignity like the noble djinn I am."

After a few minutes of frantic dressing we stood facing each other. I knew the dismissal spell, all I had to do was say it and he'd be gone. A few feet apart in that moment felt like miles. After a longing stare I realised I simply couldn't start the dismissal without saying goodbye properly. Apparently he'd had the same idea. We met in-between the two pentangles in a fluid motion, arms wrapping around each other painfully tight. I ached to have him as close as possible.

I could hear Mr Button ascending the stairs, but I pretended to ignore it, instead pressing my face further into the crook of his neck. I breathed in the spicy smell of his skin that I'd gotten so well acquainted with in the last few hours. I could feel Bartimaeus nestling his head into my hair as he pulled me closer to him.

"We'll see each other soon, won't we?" I asked, aware of the time slipping through our fingers.

"We will, and I'm sorry about earlier Kitty." At this, he straightened up and looked down at me, loosening his arms a little. I looked up, remembering what he'd said about the impossibility of it all. "Maybe it'll all figure itself out. I'll try to help you, but there's only so much I can do with Mandrake around."

"Thank you... I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." I breathed, feeling so relieved he would try to help in whatever way he could. Footsteps were now shuffling slowly but steadily down the hall.

His arms enveloped me once more. Pressed against his bare chest I began the dismissal.

**00000**

As Mr Button entered the room, I turned to face him and smiled. The room was empty, save for a few scattered pots of incense on the floor and a very, very smudged pentangle.

"Good gracious, what's happened here?!"

"Sorry, I uh..." I didn't even have an excuse to the mess and strange smell in the room. To my further shame I realised what the smell was – I hoped Mr Button was too old to remember what the smell meant.

"I've been calling for you for the last twenty minutes!"

"Sorry, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, yes. Now what was it that you were asking about Ptolemy's gate? I believe I found some more books on it..."

**00000**

**Thank you for reading! Please please please favourite or post a quick comment, did you love it? Did you hate it? I wanna know! :D**

**I hope to be writing another more plot based story soon with the main trio. Keep an eye out!**


End file.
